


Sugar and Smoke Rings

by krysxox



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implicit mention of sex scene, M/M, Older!Swoo, cuma separagraf kok, oral fixation (?), romantisasi senja dan rokok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox
Summary: Sejatinya, ada faktor lain yang selalu berhasil menjadikan senja di atap gedung dan sebatang rokok sebuah kombinasi candu yang memuakkan bagi Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sugar and Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is inspired by troye's strawberries and cigarettes.

Pemandangan sore hari di lantai paling atas salah satu gedung perkantoran di jantung kota Seoul terlihat biasa saja bagi Seungyoun. Seperti waktu-waktu lainnya; membosankan.

Oh, tentu saja Seungyoun mengakui bahwa langit senja adalah salah satu dari ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Warna langit saat sang surya beranjak kembali ke singgasananya bercampur dengan indah, bagai kanvas yang dilukis dengan campuran warna-warna terbaik oleh sang pelukis. Perpaduan jingga, merah, kuning, merah muda, biru tua, dan sedikit goresan warna hitam tersapu dengan eloknya di langit.

Bagi orang lain mungkin pemandangan yang tersaji sungguh memikat mata; mampu membawa senyum di wajah-wajah lelah mereka. Lain bagi Seungyoun, yang nyaris setiap sore sejak menginjakkan kaki di kantornya ini selalu menekan lift ke lantai paling atas. Menatap gedung pencakar langit dengan latar belakang langit senja yang sama. Pada awalnya ia memang terkagum, namun setelah dimanjakan oleh pulasan warna yang sama secara kontinyu, matanya sudah terbiasa—bosan, malah.

* * *

Sejatinya, ada faktor lain yang selalu berhasil menjadikan senja di atap gedung dan sebatang rokok sebuah kombinasi candu yang memuakkan bagi Seungyoun.

Alasannya yaitu pria berambut hitam yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menampakkan ekspresi berarti sejak tadi masuk tanpa izin satu patah kata pun. Keduanya sama-sama bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing, iris terpaku jauh pada horizon serta sebatang rokok diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Aku nggak ngerti, kenapa Kak Seungwoo masih suka ngeliatin langit kayak gini," Seungyoun berujar membuka percakapan setelah menyalakan rokoknya dengan pemantik. Tarikan pertama membawa sensasi dingin di tenggorokannya, seiring angin sore yang membelai wajahnya pelan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Seungwoo itu terkekeh kecil, "Mau _refreshing_ bentar, emang gak boleh, ya?"

Seungyoun mendengus sebal. "Kayak gak pernah liat _sunset_ aja. Padahal tiap hari juga liat,” gumamnya pelan, “bagusan juga _sunrise_ ,"

Menolehkan kepala kearah lelaki disampingnya, Seungwoo selanjutnya melontarkan pertanyaan, "Youn, aku pernah tanya nggak, kenapa kamu lebih suka _sunrise_ daripada _sunset_?"

“ _Sunrise_ berarti hari baru dateng, ada harapan baru,” Seungyoun menggeleng lalu menjawab dengan enteng, "terus itu awal dari hari yang lebih cerah. Siang hari, maksudnya. Kan terang banget,”

"Eh, tau nggak, _sunset_ itu akhir tapi juga awal. _New start_ lah, istilahnya,” Seungwoo kini melirik lawan bicaranya dari sudut mata, "trus malem itu nggak gelap, Youn. Lagian, gelap nggak buruk-buruk amat. Tetep ada yang namanya bulan sama bintang. Kan, itu dua yang bikin malem nggak gelap. Menurut kamu kenapa ada kalimat _wish upon a star_ , bukan _wish upon a sun_?”

“Malem tuh walaupun gelap gitu, jadi tempat orang nyimpen _wishes_ buat sesuatu yang lebih baik di dunia ini,” lanjutnya.

“ _New start_ , ya?” Tanya Seungyoun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Seperti ada saklar imajiner yang menyadarkannya akan eksistensi kotak kecil yang masih terbuka di pojok hati. Menumpuk dan berdebu dimakan waktu serta sarang laba-laba.

Saat sang surya mengintip malu-malu dari balik tirai cirrostraurus, seberkas cahaya mendarat di pipi kanan Seungwoo. Sang pria acuh, tak peduli sedikitpun meski silau mengganggu.

Sementara di sudut lain, Seungyoun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari cahaya menimpa hingga pudar hilang ditelan bayangan awan. Ada sesuatu yang ikut redup dalam dirinya beriringan dengan hilangnya kerlip emas dari wajah sang lawan bicara.

" _You always take a smoke break at this hour_ ," Seungwoo bergumam pelan setelah lima helaan napas, memandang garis horizon yang membatasi bumi dan langit, " _ever since you were an intern,_ "

"… _you still remember that?_ " Tanya Seungyoun hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, masa _intern_ itu sudah lewat tiga tahun lalu. Begitu pula dengan hubungannya dan Seungwoo yang sudah selesai di waktu yang sama. Seharusnya, ingatan akan hal kecil begitu sudah kadaluarsa bagi mereka berdua.

Nyatanya, Seungwoo masih ingat seperti masih kemarin. Seungyoun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan fakta itu.

Sunyi. Seungwoo tetap diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali. Hanya segaris senyum miring yang mampu ditangkap ekor mata Seungyoun sebagai respon.

Setelah beberapa tarikan asap tembakau, Seungwoo menjawab juga, “ _Of course_ , kita ketemu pertama kali juga disini, Seungyoun,”

Seungyoun menghela napas panjang lalu duduk dengan kaki bersila, bersandar pada tembok yang membatasi sekeliling area atap. “Oh iya,"

Menatap batang rokok di antara dua jemarinya, ingatan Seungyoun melayang ke tiga tahun lalu, di tempat yang sama persis dan—Seungyoun melirik arlojinya—jam yang kurang lebih sama pula. Kadang takdir suka bermain-main dengan tali kehidupan Seungyoun. Tentang mengapa mereka baru dipertemukan sebulan setelah Seungyoun kembali, mungkin nanti di akhirat Seungyoun akan tanyakan pada Tuhan.

* * *

Seungyoun pada saat itu hanya intern biasa yang baru masuk dua minggu lamanya. Meeting mingguan baru selesai, dan ia meminta izin untuk merokok sebentar— _nggak sampe setengah jam kok,_ janjinya pada Jisung. Toh sebagai intern kesayangan, ia diijinkan pada akhirnya. Utamanya karena pekerjaan Seungyoun sudah selesai semua.

Pikir Seungyoun, cuma dia orang paling cerdas dengan ide merokok di lantai paling atas, di seberang landasan helipad yang nyaris tak pernah difungsikan sebagaimana mestinya. Ternyata, ada satu orang lagi disana. Mereka hanya bertukar anggukan tak berarti, lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Menganggap satu sama lain hanya angin lalu.

Mata mereka bersirobok saat kepingan terakhir permen kapas di langit menggelap ditelan kelam. Pria yang ditemuinya itu menyinggungkan senyum kecil. Puntung rokok yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam sunyi kini pipih setelah diinjak tanpa ampun. Jemarinya dengan gerakan terlatih memgeluarkan batang baru dari saku jaket, mengayunkannya pada Seungyoun.

"Punya korek, nggak?"

Seungyoun meraba kantung celana bahan hitamnya. "Punya,"

"Pinjem boleh?" tanyanya sopan, "Eh, sekalian bantuin nyalain, maksudnya. Anginnya kenceng banget,"

Mengambil tiga langkah untuk menghampiri lelaki di hadapannya, Seungyoun lalu menyalakan pemantik dan menyulut rokok orang itu.

Seungyoun sempat mengira enkonter mereka hanya sebatas satu paragraf kosong tiada arti di hidupnya. Maka tidak terlintas di otak Seungyoun sama sekali kalau eksistensi laki-laki berpundak lebar yang ia bantu saat itu akan mengubah stagnansi rutinitas sore harinya.

* * *

Yang tadinya hanya berdiam diri, mengisap rokok lalu mengembus asap toksik ke udara, dan membiarkan angin mencumbu pipi, kini ditambah mengobrol singkat dengan pria bernama Han Seungwo.

Butuh lima kali pertemuan hingga ia bisa bercakap layaknya teman lama dengan Seungwoo. Sedikit banyak, Seungyoun mulai mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Seungwoo. Seorang _art director_ di salah satu agensi periklanan yang kantornya ada di lantai dua puluh enam. Tidak ada seragam atau panduan berpakaian formal di kantor Seungwoo. Makanya tidak heran kalau pria itu lebih sering ditemui mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek longgar bermotif ramai diluar kaos polos. Kontras dengan Seungyoun dan kemeja monokromnya yang selalu disetrika licin tiap hari.

"Coba deh, sekali-kali lo dateng pake kaos,"

Seungyoun hampir terbahak. Abu rokoknya dibawa terbang angin dalam partikel-partikel kecil saat ia menjentikkannya ke teralis pagar pembatas. "Mana boleh. Bisa kena SP kali gue, kak,"

"Kalo dipecat, masuk kantor gue aja,"

"Enak bener orang tua kalo ngomong," cibir Seungyoun, yang disambut dengan jemari Seungwoo di rambutnya, mengacak lembut sebelum pada akhirnya mendaratkan sentilan di keningnya. Mulut Seungyoun boleh menyuarakan protes karena rambutnya kini menutupi dahi—bahkan menusuk matanya, namun hatinya sedang berdegup kencang layaknya derap kaki kuda pacuan.

* * *

Butuh lima kali pertemuan lagi untuk Seungyoun mengiyakan ajakan Seungwoo menghabiskan Jumat malam di kelab terdekat. _Minum-minum aja_ , katanya. Seminggu ini Seungyoun sibuk dikejar _deadline_ , maka tak ada salahnya sekedar menekan tombol jeda dari stres yang kerap membuatnya menenggak sebutir parasetamol sebelum tidur.

Sekali, dua kali.

Lama kelamaan minum di Jumat malam menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Sampai-sampai pembuat minumannya sudah hapal akan presensi mereka; selalu berdua, duduk bersebelahan di ujung meja bar, dan memesan minuman yang sama. Kendati mengundang kerutan dahi dari sang pembuat minuman dan kekehan meledek dari Seungyoun, Seungwoo tetap setia dengan daiquiri stroberi di tangan.

Manis, katanya.

Pada satu waktu, entah di pertemuan keberapa di kelab itu, bahu Seungyoun ditepuk pelan oleh teman minumnya. Pandangan dialihkan, dan ia langsung bertatap dengan sebuah stroberi yang dipotong setengah. Hiasan di bibir gelas daiquiri Seungwoo kini berada di tangan sang empunya. Merah ranum diantara dua jari putih susu ada tepat di depan bibirnya. Senyum miring Seungwoo seakan berkata _ayo buka mulutnya_ , dan Seungyoun mengerti hanya dalam sekali tatap.

Awanya ia ragu sesaat, namun pengaruh alkohol berpadu temaram lampu bar yang kontras dengan ingar-bingar lagu membuat pikirannya berkabut. Diambilnya buah merah tersebut dari jemari panjang Seungwoo dengan bibir, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya sambil tetap beradu pandang dengan sang lelaki. Belah bibirnya terbuka lagi, dan jemari Seungwoo juga masih di posisi sama, maka Seungyoun melakukan hal yang paling masuk akal di otaknya saat itu; mencondongkan badannya hingga ujung jemari Seungwoo melesak masuk melewati bibir ranumnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Seungyoun membersihkan sisa stroberi dari jemari Seungwoo. Menjilat aliran merah bening tersebut hingga bersih tak bersisa. Semua dilakukan dalam gerakan lambat, dengan mata yang masih beradu pandang. Selesainya, Seungwoo menarik jarinya lamat-lamat, dan pandangan Seungyeon yang mulai mengabur karena kelopak matanya mendadak terasa berat dibawah presensi Seungwoo.

Sejurus kemudian, ujung dagunya diangkat hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Seungwoo. Ada senyum menggoda yang menghias wajah pria itu sebelum ia merengkuh rahang Seungyoun dan meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman singkat.

Manis, katanya.

Sisanya boleh jadi masuk dalam kepingan sejarah. Hanya mereka berdua, kamar di pojok lantai lima hotel seberang saksinya. Semoga tembok kamar hotel itu kedap suara, karena Seungyoun yakin suara derit kasur, desahan yang tak henti keluar dari rongga suara mereka berdua, pujian Seungwoo akan betapa manisnya dirinya, dan teriakan tertahan saat keduanya mencapai puncak pasti akan membuat kamar sebelah kesulitan tidur.

Di pagi hari setelahnya, Seungwoo berujar jahil kalau penyewa kamar sebelah kini pasti sudah tahu namanya.

Pada minggu-minggu selanjutnya, intensitas pertemuan mereka meroket tajam. Nyaris tiada hari dimana Seungyoun tidak bertemu Seungwoo, baik di kantor maupun apartemennya sendiri. Panggilan mulai melembut, atensi mulai diletakkan pada tiap detil, dan kontak fisik tak terelakkan. Tidak ada yang menyuarakannya secara lantang, namun kedua pihak paham akan perasaan masing-masing dan mencoba hidup bersama dengan fakta tersebut selama beberapa lama.

* * *

"Kak," panggil Seungyoun pada satu malam di bulan keenam. Ia memutar kursi, meninggalkan laman berisi tabel dan angka-angka di layar laptopnya untuk fokus pada Seungwoo.

"Hmm?" Seungwoo membalas acuh sambil membaca buku di atas kasur.

"Aku bentar lagi kelar _intern_ ," lanjut Seungyoun.

Seungyoun melirik kalender di sebelah laptop. Ada satu tanggal berjarak sepuluh hari dari sekarang yang dicoret dengan pulpen merah. Tanggal terakhirnya menjadi _intern_ di kantor.

“Katanya kamu dapet kontrak jadi pegawai tetap, kan?" Seungwoo bertanya, masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Iya, tapi untuk cabang Jeju," jawabnya lesu. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung meja kerja tanpa sadar, gestur standar penanda cemas, “aku nggak bakal di Seoul lagi,”

Seungwoo dengan iris coklat gelapnya masih berada dalam komposur biasa. Seakan ucapan Seungyoun barusan tidak memiliki efek barang secuil pada dirinya. “Ya udah,” Seungwoo menggedikkan bahu, mengucap dengan nada final yang kelewat santai, “mau gimana lagi?”

“Oh,” bisik Seungyoun.

Padahal belum musim dingin, tapi Seungyoun merasa tulangnya ditusuk-tusuk oleh udara minus sepuluh derajat. Kamar Seungwoo serasa dibawa mesin waktu kembali ke jaman es, dan sepuluh hari kedepan pun ia masih terjebak di musim dingin tanpa penghangat.

* * *

Itu tiga tahun lalu, dan setelah Seungyoun pindah, mereka juga tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali. Pesan sms, telepon, bahkan lewat media sosial. Kosong. Ibarat dua orang asing yang tidak pernah kenal. Seungyoun berusaha biasa saja. Walaupun tiap hisapan rokok selalu mengingatkannya pada Seoul. Walaupun tiap kunjungan ke supermarket ia menghindari deretan stroberi menggiurkan. Toh dia tetap bisa hidup tanpa orang itu, pikirnya. Seungyoun berusaha hidup tanpa penyesalan, karena memang dia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Seungwoo.

Pada poin ini, Seungyoun yang sekarang akan merutuki dirinya yang dulu ( _harusnya lo berenti nyebat dari dulu biar gak kayak gini jadinya!_ ) Sementara Seungyoun yang dulu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia tidak bisa lepas dari sebatang tembakau dengan filter mentol itu ( _coba bayangin kalo lo berenti, gak bakal liat orang secakep itu_ ).

Mungkin dia terlambat dalam menyadarinya. Terlambat memutus rantai yang terus mencengkram tiap langkah. Terlambat menutup kotak berdebu yang terlupakan di pojok sana.

Namun lagi, bukankah lebih baik terlambat ketimbang tidak pernah sama sekali?

Maka saat api menjilat serpihan tembakau terakhir dan tidak ada isapan berarti lagi, Seungyoun menginjak puntung rokok mentol itu tanpa suara. Matinya rokok tersebut sekaligus representasi berakhirnya satu babak dalam hidupnya. Nyatanya bukan satu paragraf, lebih seperti trilogi dengan akhir hambar menggantung yang mungkin, jika dijadikan buku, akan menyulut emosi para pembaca.

Seluruh indera Seungyoun sadar jikalau diamnya dari tadi menjadi titik fokus Seungwoo. Tetap berbagi sunyi yang makin lama makin terasa memuakkan karena keduanya enggan membuka mulut. Tak butuh banyak kata, sebenarnya. Karena mereka sedari dulu pun saling paham tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Pada momen ini, Seungyoun baru paham seutuhnya esensi dari menjadi dewasa. Bukan perkara umur, tapi soal melepaskan sesuatu dengan hati lapang tanpa beban. Ikhlas memang berat, Seungyoun sendiri butuh tiga tahun lamanya. Kalau Seungwoo? Seungyoun tidak tahu, tapi ia harap mantan kekasihnya juga memiliki pikiran yang sama.

* * *

Seungyoun bangkit. Langit kini sudah mulai menanggalkan warna warninya. Hitam legam dengan bulan bercahaya bagaikan titik kecil jika dibanding dengan lampu gedung sekitar yang menyala.

"Aku balik duluan, Kak," pamit Seungyoun.

Ada konotasi tak tersirat yang meninggalkan jejak asam di indera pengecap Seungyoun. Samar manis stroberi dan dingin mentol yang biasa ia kaitkan dengan Seungwoo mematikan perasa di lidahnya.

Pria itu tidak membuang waktu, bahkan enggan melayangkan pandangan terakhir pada Seungwoo. Sampai pintu ditutup memisahkan bagian dalam gedung dan area atap, baru Seungyoun bisa menghela napas lega sambil menutup kedua mata. Ada sesuatu yang meronta-ronta dalam dada, memaksa menyeruak keluar dengan seksama hingga membuat sesak.

Dalam hati, Seungyoun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merokok di halte bus di depan gedung kantor saja mulai besok.

**Author's Note:**

> this plot keeps bugging me and i just can't let go of the idea. so. yes. if you read until this point, i'd like to say thankyou!!!(btw mereka knp angst bgt ya...)


End file.
